To Help a Phantom
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: When Danny comes down with a serious sickness that turns out to be the worst kind of ghost illness, Sam, Tucker and Jazz must team up to find a cure quickly before it's too late for Danny. Meanwhile; with Danny's sickness, will he be able to hide the side affects from his parents? Or will his secrete be discovered? (Set during season 2).
1. Chapter 1

To Help a Phantom – A Danny Phantom Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well, here is a new Danny Phantom story! I have been re-watching the series and finished it this morning and I really wanted to write a fic for it! So now I am! Anyway; this is set sometime during season 2! So Sam, Tucker and even Jazz knows that Danny is Danny Phantom. Anyway; this idea popped into my head and I need to write it, so I am! Now; I know I shouldn't be since I've got two other stories in process but I am anyway lol. So yeah. I will let you read now and tell me what you think. Now please, be easy on me, this is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction! :)**

 **Anyway; I own nothing from Danny Phantom sadly; so please enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Oh; Monday morning. A new week, a new day, and every child's least favorite. Monday wasn't only the start of a new week, but it meant the start of a new school week. Like, any normal teenager Danny Fenton was still sleeping as much as he could before he got up for the day. Yet, as he slept, there was a loud bang and crash from the second floor of the house. Hearing it once more; Danny turned and woke from the noise. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes; Danny snapped awake at the noise once more.

Groaning; he pushed the blankets to the side and got up from the bed. With a yawn, Danny started towards the destination of the odd noise. As he walked, Danny couldn't help but have an odd feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't a great one either. With the feeling in mind that Danny couldn't quite understand, he made his way into the kitchen only to find his parents working on a new invention.

"What the -?" Danny questioned as he felt his nose itch, only to sneeze in the process.

The sneezing caught his parent's attention, "Morning Danny!" Maddie Fenton called to her son as he waved to him. Jack Fenton (his father) was standing next to Maddie using a ranch to screw a nail into the invention. Danny sighed, as he watched his father wave back without turning to look at him.

"What are you guys working on? And why is it making such loud noises?" Danny wondered as he walked up the kitchen table only to sneeze once more.

"Bless you." Jack muttered as he stood straight up and smiled at his son. "This Danny; is the Fenton Ghost Attractor 2,000!" Jack finished as he aimed the device and turned it on.

" **Welcome to the Fenton Ghost Attractor 2,000."** The device began. **"To begin use; please put in a location."** The device added as Jack did as told. Danny stood there watching nervously. **"Thank you and welcome! A ghost is near!"** The device added as Maddie and Jack smiled at one another. **"A ghost is near; two feet to be precise."** The device continued as Maddie and Jack followed its direction as Danny backed towards the wall as they got closer to him. Once they cornered Danny the device spoke again; **"Ghost; located, thanks for using the Fenton Ghost Attractor 2,000."** The device finished.

"Hm; well that's not right." Maddie stated in thought and confusion.

"That is weird, why is that every ghost attractor we create leads us to Danny?" Jack wondered as he sighed in slight frustration. "Well, no sense in living in the past! Back to the drawing board!" Jack finished as he turned back to the table, Maddie joined him and Danny began to get breakfast.

"Could you guy's please; stop being weird!?" Jazz (Danny's older sister) questioned as she frowned at the scene. "I'm trying to get some last minuet test studying done for my History test today. Apparently, it's worth forty percent of our grade!" Jazz finished as Danny frowned at her as he sat down at the table.

"Jazz; you don't need to worry about last minuet studying. Knowing you; you'll pass with fly colors." Danny commented as Jazz smiled slightly at her younger brother. "– And – ACHOO!" Danny continued before he got interrupted by a sneeze. Covering his mouth as he sneezed, Danny groaned and sat back.

"Danny!" Maddie, Jack and Jazz all stated with worry as Danny groaned once more and sniffled.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Maddie wondered as she placed her hand on Danny's forehead.

"I feel fine, it's just a sneeze." Danny explained slightly as his family eyed him in concern.

"Well, alright; if you say so." Jack stated as he eyed Danny once more. "Now; if you need us! Maddie and I will be in the lab making adjustments to the Fenton Ghost Attractor 2,000!" Jack finished with a smile.

Just like that, Danny watched as his mother and father disappeared. Finishing breakfast, Danny set his bowl in the sink and walked up stairs to get dressed. After getting ready; he walked to his front door where he meets up with Jazz for a ride to school. Soon enough, Danny found himself at school.

"ACHOO!" Danny covered his mouth with his arm as he sneezed loudly.

"Gosh Danny – "Tucker Foley (one of Danny's best friends) stated as he and Sam Manson (Danny and Tucker's other best friend) walked up to him at his locker. "– You okay man? That sounded like it hurt." Tucker finished as he and Sam frowned at one another in worry and concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny continued to explain with a sigh as he slammed his locker door shut. "I don't know what's up with me though; I've been sneezing since I've got up." Danny continued with thought.

"Maybe it's seasonal allergies." Sam suggested as the trio began to head for class.

"I doubt it." Danny stated with a worried look. "As far as I know; I'm not allergic to anything." Danny finished as they reached their first period of the day.

"Sometimes as you get older, certain things take more affect." Sam explained as she sat down in her desk. Danny and Tucker followed her suite and sat on either side of Sam.

"I don't know." Danny began with a shrug. "I don't think – ACHOO! – "Danny began before he got interrupted by his sneeze. When he sneezed, half the class turned their attention towards him.

"Mr. Fenton! – "A voice called with slight annoyance. The teacher; Mrs. Kidsvatter eyed him as she walked into the room. "– First of all, bless you. Second of all, is this sneezing of yours going to be a distraction to my class?" Mrs. Kidsvatter questioned as she continued to eye him.

Danny shook his head, "No mam! Thank you and it will not be a distraction." Danny finished simply.

"Very good then." Mrs. Kidsvatter added as she pulled out a book and walked up to the chalk board. "Now for today's lesson – "Mrs. Kidsvatter began as Danny and his friends began to tune her out...

But luckily; for Danny and his friends, the morning went by in a blur. As the morning went by in a blur, Danny, Sam and Tucker all noticed Danny's sneezing getting worse. Not only was his sneezing worse, but now he was shivering like crazy and claiming that he was cold. Sitting at lunch, Sam and Tucker continued to eye one another with worry as they made sure to keep an eye on their friend.

"Are you sure you're okay Danny?" Sam wondered as she took a bit into her veggie sandwich.

"I told you guys; I'm fine." Danny continued to defend as he sneezed again. "It's just a sneeze. Man! It's freezing in here!" Danny finished as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself as he shivered.

"That's it man, you're going to the nurse!" Tucker exclaimed as Danny and Sam looked at him in surprise at his suggestion.

"Like, you would take me. Aren't you afraid of the nurse's office?" Danny wondered as he shivered.

"Yes, I am! But Sam's coming too; and I'll just wait outside the door." Tucker explained as he shivered lightly to himself at the thought of the nurse's office. "Besides; you're not getting out of this; something's up with you and as your friends it's our duty to make sure you're okay." Tucker finished.

"So; I really don't have a choice, do I?" Danny wondered as he pouted a little.

"No!" Tucker and Sam stated together.

So; Danny found himself sitting in the nurse's office with Sam beside him. Just like he said, Tucker was waiting outside the nurse's office to hear what the nurse had to say. Speaking of the nurse, she asking Danny questions, and taking his tempature to make sure he was alright. After a while, the thermometer beeped and Danny handed it to the nurse, who in return looked at it and frowned.

"Your friends did the right thing to bring you here Mr. Fenton." Nurse Purnell explained with a sigh. "You've defiantly got a fever at a reading of 103 degrees." Nurse Purnell finished.

Danny sneezed and shivered once more. "Really; I'm fine, I'll just finish the day." Danny argued slightly.

"Are you crazy Danny!? You're sick; you need to go home and rest!" Sam argued in return.

"Miss. Manson is right." Nurse Purnell explained. "Now – "Nurse Purnell began as she picked up the office phone. "– Who should I call to come pick you up?" Nurse Purnell wondered with interest.

Having no choice but to cave into his friends and the Nurse's demand, Danny told Nurse Purnell to call his father to come get him. So; she did. After a while of waiting; Jack and Maddie came to get Danny and Tucker and Sam bid their friend a goodbye for the day with a promise to come and visit him later. Heading home, Danny couldn't wait to get into his bed and fall asleep. As Danny made his way home; everyone; could only hope that Danny was indeed going to be okay…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter one! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? I promise I tried to keep them in character; but like I said, please forgive me if I didn't. This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic! Anyway; thanks so much for reading; please remember to review! I do love to hear your thoughts! Well, with that note; chapter two will hopefully be up soon! So yeah! Anyway thanks again and please remember to review, favorite and follow! So yeah! Thanks so much! Review! :)**

 **With all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	2. Chapter 2

To Help a Phantom – A Danny Phantom Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter two! Yeah! Anyway; I know this chapter is shorter then the first, but I've read through it twice to see if I could make it longer or change. But, in the end, I loved how this chapter turned out and couldn't think of any ways to change and am happy with how it turned out. Plus; in this chapter you get to see some Danny/Sam/Tucker bonding and Jazz/Danny bonding. So that's what I wanted for this chapter. Finally; I own nothing from Danny Phantom sadly so please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2

That afternoon; Danny found himself waking up from a decent sleep. As he slowly woke up; he heard voices talking softly around him. At first, Danny thought it was a side effect from being sick.  
But, then he realized that it was only his friends and sister talking softly as they sat around his room.

"Hey sleepy." Jazz stated with a smile on her face as soon as she saw her brother awake. "How you feeling?" Jazz wondered as she got up from her seat and sat on the edge of Danny's bed.

"Like, I got ran over by a bus." Danny muttered as he sneezed, groaned in annoyance and laid down.

"Dude, no offence, but you sound and look a whole lot worse then you did at school." Tucker commented as he frowned at the sight of his friend.

"Wow; thanks for the brutal truth Tuck." Danny replied slightly as he sneezed more before it turned into a serious case of the coughs.

"I said no offense." Tucker replied as he held his hands up in defense.

"Tucker; you need to quite." Jazz muttered as she eyed him with a warning look. "Danny doesn't need to hear that kind of negativity when he's in a venerable stage." Jazz explained as she and Tucker eyed one another. "Danny needs rest, love, friendship, kindness and chicken soup!" Jazz finished as she stood up. "So; if you excuse me; I'll be in the kitchen getting some soup for Danny." Jazz added as she left.

Danny, Tucker and Sam all watched her leave. Tucker moved towards the bedroom door and closed it.

"Man! Can you believe her?" Tucker wondered as he crossed his arms. "I was just trying to lighten the mood." Tucker finished as Sam crossed her arms and eyed him as well.

"By what? Crushing Danny's feelings?" Sam wondered as she watched Tucker frowned.

"What is it? Pick on Tucker day!?" Tucker wondered as he threw his arms up in frustration.

Danny and Sam chuckled slightly. "Might as well be." Sam finished as Tucker eyed her and frowned.

As the two were bickering; Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off. Frowning as it did, Danny began to push the blankets from his bed back only to be noticed by Sam and stopped.

"I don't think so Danny! You're on strict bed rest until you get better." Sam explained with a seriousness.

"But – "Danny began to argue as Sam interrupted him.

"No buts!" Sam replied as she pushed on Danny's shoulder to lie him down forcefully. "You heard your sister. You need to rest and that's final." Sam finished as she smiled lightly at him.

Danny groaned, "What about the ghost? My ghost sense just went off; which means there's one around." Danny explained as Sam and Tucker eyed one another with confidence.

"Don't worry man; Sam and I can handle it." Tucker explained as Danny eyed them for a minute.

"But; what if it's Skulker? Or Walker? I – "Danny began with worry as he tried to get up again before a fit of coughs began to take over him. Sam and Tucker frowned at their friend's misery.

"We can handle it." Sam added as she pushed Danny to lie back down again. "You rest and leave the ghost hunting to Tucker and I." Sam finished as she continued to watch Danny.

"Alright just – "Danny began as he sneezed between words. "– be careful." Danny finished.

Sam and Tucker nodded, "Come on Tuck! Duty calls!" Sam finished with a smile.

So; the two bid their goodbye's and began to head out in search for the attacking ghost. As they vanished, Danny pulled the covers closer towards him and allowed his eyes to fall into sleep. While sleeping; Danny only hoped his friends were alright; but knew they would be. After a little time, Jazz came back upstairs to wake Danny while handing him a fresh bowl of chicken noodle soup. She sat with Danny as he tried to eat.

However; Jazz frowned as she watched her brother try to slowly eat the soup. It was only a few bites into the soup that she had to jump up and find a trash can quickly. Luckily Danny had one in his bedroom by his desk. Grabbing it; Jazz pulled it to the edge of her brother's bed and watched as he threw up. She frowned as he threw up; while wishing their was something she could do to help make Danny's misery go away.

"Holy cow." Jazz commented as soon as Danny was done throwing up. "I've never seen anything like this. It has to be one of the worse cases I've ever seen." Jazz finished as she changed the trash can bag.

"Tell me about it." Danny muttered as he laid down and push the bowl of soup away. Danny sighed as he watched Jazz remove the bowl from his lap and set it on his end table. "I feel like I'm burning up; but freezing at the same time. My nose is stuffy and bothering me. Every now and then I have a head ache and my throat hurts like crazy." Danny finished as he watched his sister write something down on paper.

"Hm; I wonder what could have caused this." Jazz thought aloud as she looked at the list of symptoms she wrote down. "Do you remember anything from yesterday that might have caused this?" Jazz asked.

Danny sighed as he tried to think of what he did yesterday, "Um…I went to school, fought Desiree and vanished into the Ghost Zone with Sam and Tucker for information." Danny finished explaining.

"Alright, that could be helpful." Jazz replied as she wrote down the items her brother said.

"Helpful for what?" Danny wondered as he watched her write things down again.

"For my research." Jazz explained simply. "For some reason; I can't help but feel like your Ghost fighting had something to do with this horrid sickness. So; I'm making it my duty as your older sister to see what caused it and how I could possibly cure you." Jazz finished as she and Danny smiled.

"Thanks Jazz, but you don't have to worry about it." Danny simply replied. "I'm sure it's just a common cold or flu. Heck, I bet it will even go away in a couple of days." Danny finished with a sigh and hope.

"You just never know little brother." Jazz replied as she patted Danny on the top of his head. "Now; you get some rest. Mom will be up in a few hours to check up on you. Remember; NO ghost hunting; you need to sleep! If you need me, I'll be in my room or the lab doing research; just holler." Jazz finished.

Once more; she was out of the room while closing the door behind her. As she left, Danny watched with a smile on his face. It was times like these; that Danny was thankful for an older sister like Jazz and two best friends like Sam and Tucker. Sure, all three could be overprotective and crazy in their own ways at times; but Danny wouldn't have it any other way. With that in mind, Danny once more feel into a slumber…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter two! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; what did you think of the Danny/Jazz boning? And do you think Jazz will figure out what's going on with Danny? What Sam and Tucker? Will they be able to handle all the ghost hunting while Danny is sick? Well, chapter three will be up soon! So; thanks so much for reading and please remember to leave a review! I love to hear your guy's thoughts! And don't worry; I promise the next chapter will be longer then this! So anyway thanks again for reading and please review!**

 **Until next chapter; with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	3. Chapter 3

To Help a Phantom – A Danny Phantom Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here I chapter three! Wow; thank you all so much for all the reviews from the last two chapter(s) it means the world to me! So because of it; I am updating! Anyway; I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I really tried to make it longer I did. But for some reason had trouble with this chapter; I promise that chapter four will be longer and I already know it will :) Well, I won't say much, for a little does happen; but not a lot. However; it is relevant to the story and it helps moves the story along. So yeah! Alright, I'll stop rambling now before I give anything away.**

 **I sadly own nothing from the amazing world of Danny Phantom! If I did, the show would still be on today!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tuesday morning still found Danny staying home from school sick in bed.

\- And since his parents worked from home; they were able to check on Danny every few hours easily.

So far; Jazz hadn't had any luck with her research and was actually upset when she had to leave that morning for school. However; she didn't put up a fight with it because she knew her parent's would get suspicious.  
Thus; resulted her going to school.

As Jazz was gone; Danny continued to get as much sleep as her could hoping it would help him get better faster.

Yet, when he woke up sometime around one that afternoon, he continued feeling the same if not a little worse.

When he woke up; Danny felt nausea, had a terrible head ach and felt like he was going to throw up but at the same time, he wasn't.

Groaning in pain, Danny sneezed before lying down after his attempt of sitting up. After he laid down; his mother had came into the room to check on him.

"Hello sweetie." Maddie Fenton stated with a warm, kind smile as she walked into the room with a glass of water and medicine. "How are you feeling?" Maddie wondered with hope as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Like, crap." Danny replied simply before breaking into a fits of coughs.

"I'm sorry." Maddie added with a slight frown before smiling at Danny once more; she held out the glass of water and medicine too him.

Danny nodded in understandment as he took the glass of water and medicine gratefully from his mom. After drinking the glass of water and taking the medicine; he handed the glass back to his mom.  
Before lying down; Danny's mom rubbed his head with her hand a little and smiled gently and turned to leave the room. As soon as the door was closed, Danny laid back down and fell into another slumber...

...

"How is he?" Jack Fenton wondered as soon as his wife walked down stairs with an empty glass of water.

"Not good." Maddie Fenton explained as she sighed sadly and placed the cup in the sink.

"It's gonna be okay Madds. I promise." Jack encouraged as he walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Maddie turned to face her husband, "But you should've seen him Jack." Maddie explained as she frowned even more and moved over to sit down at the family's kitchen table. "Poor Danny; each time one of us see's him; just feeling ten times worse then before." Maddie continued as she placed her head in her hands. "I just, feel helpless. You know; with Danny being this sick. I feel like I should be able to help more then just checking tempature and giving medicine, which doesn't even seem to be helping." Maddie finished as Jack nodded in understandment.

"I know it's hard Maddie, but right now all we can do is just continue what were doing and hope it helps. Don't worry; Danny's a strong boy; he'll get better soon! You just wait!" Jack finished with a big grin on his face.

"I hope you're right." Maddie finished as she thought of something. "Then again, if he doesn't get better by the end of the week; I could always take him to the doctors." Maddie finished with hard thought.

"Right you are!" Jack finished as he snapped his finger's and continued to grin.

As he snapped his finger's and grinned, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jack called as turned and ran for the front door of Fenton Works.

Upon arriving to the door; Jack skidded to a stop as soon as he reached it. After reaching for the door; he grabbed the door knob and instantly pulled the door open.

"Hello, can I - " Jack began with a grin, until a voice interrupted him.

"JACK! - " The voice exclaimed in sudden quickness and with a pleading tone. " - I - " The voice continued as the person coughed and sneezed. " - Need - Help." The voice finished before collapsing into Jack's arms.

"MADDIE!" Jack called while he started to drag the person into the house. "VLADDY NEEDS OUR HELP!" Jack finished as he closed the door behind them while he hurried off to find his wife...

...

Sam, Tucker and Jazz all gathered around in the school's Library that afternoon hoping to find a connection to Danny's sickness in someway. Yet, as the worked and worked, nothing they tried came close to an answer.

"Jazz - " Tucker groaned slightly after twenty minuets of watching Jazz type on her keyboard in silence.

"WHAT!?" Jazz questioned in slight annoyance as she eyed Tucker, she sighed and softened a bit when she saw the look at hurt and surprise on his face. " - Sorry -" Jazz mumbled slightly before going back to work.

"Jazz - " Tucker began after a moment of awkward silence. "Maybe you should take a break." Tucker continued as he frowned at the death glare look he received from the slightly older girl.

"TAKE A BREAK!" Jazz shouted in slight annoyance as she stood up and waved her arms in frustration. "HOW CAN I WHEN MY BROTHER IS SICK!? WHAT ARE YOU? CRAZY?" Jazz finished before getting shushed.

"Miss. Fenton!" Mrs. Wilson (the Librarian called from the front desk). "Is there a problem? Because if there is; then I suggest that you and your friends take it; somewhere that's isn't my Library." Mrs. Wilson finished as she eyed the three kids. Jazz frowned slightly and recollected herself as she cleared her throat.

"Um...we'll just go..." Jazz finished as she closed her laptop and gathered her book bag and school supplies. Instantly; she turned for the door and began to leave.

Sam and Tucker had no choice but to follow Jazz.

As they followed Jazz; the three of them made their way to Jazz's locker and stopped when Jazz turned to face it and start unlocking it.

"I just don't understand why I haven't been able to find an answer!" Jazz stated with slight frustration as she slammed her locker door closed after gathering her books for the afternoon.

"Because it's just a flu or a common cold. _Duh_." Sam stated simply with a flat tone.

Jazz eyed her, "But I know it's not!" Jazz exclaimed. "Now; if you two excuse me; I have to get to AP Math." Jazz finished with annoyance as she sent Sam and Tucker one last look before disappearing down the hallway.

Both; stood there and watched her walk around the corner. As soon as they believed she was out of ear shot; Sam leaned against the locker next to Jazz's, crossed her arms and frowned.

"Man! I miss Danny already." Sam stated as she sighed and leaned her head back against the door. "I never knew how much of a pain Jazz was until Danny wasn't in the picture." Sam finished with irritation.

" _Riiight,_ you _miss Danny_ hu?" Tucker questioned with a grin as he bounced his eye brows at Sam who in return gave him a warning look. "But, I know what you mean." Tucker continued with a sigh.

"Exactly!" Sam stated as she stopped leaning against the locker. "I hope it's just a common flu or cold. I also hope; that Danny does get better soon." Sam finished as Tucker nodded in agreement.

Just then, the school bell rung; signaling for class to start.

"Well, for now we can just visit him!" Tucker stated as he and Sam made their way to one of their few afternoon classes. " - And we'll being doing just that, after school." Tucker finished.

Together, the two walked off too. Neither one of them knowing what was waiting for them back at the Fenton house...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter three! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? And Vlad Masters at the Fenton's!? What is going on here!? Well, I guess we'll figure out soon! Anyway; what did you think of the chapter? I tried to do a little of each from everyone's perspective to see how they were handling the situation and to still keep up with Danny. Finally; I promise chapter four will be longer then this one and a little more will defiantly be happening between all the characters so yeah! Chapter four will indeed be up soon! So; thank you all so much for reading and please remember to review! I do love to hear all your thoughts! Anyway; chapter four will be up soon! So; thanks again and remember to review! :)**

 **Until next chapter, with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	4. Chapter 4

To Help a Phantom – A Danny Phantom Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter four! Wow; thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of it; I am updating this story once more! Yeah!  
Anyway; a bit more happens in this chapter; and like I promised it is longer then the other's! I really tried with this chapter and I think this is my best writing yet so yeah!  
Well, enough talk lol, I will let you read.  
**

 **I own nothing from Danny Phantom. I just own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 4

That afternoon, after school Sam and Tucker had rode home with Jazz in order to stop by for a visit to Danny as well as bring him his homework for the day. As they pulled into the driveway of "Fenton Works" the first thing the three had noticed was a blue mustang sitting in the Fenton's driveway where Jazz usually kept her car. Looking at one another in confusion as Jazz pulled in, she parked behind the mustang and the three began to climb out of the car and head towards the front door. Upon entering the house; the three were instantly smothered by Jack and Maddie (who were both wearing hazmat suites) explaining the situation.

"What's with the crazy hazmat suites?" Jazz had wondered before her parents could even start explaining.

"There's germs in the air Jazzypants!" Jack had stated simply as Jazz's cheeks went a little pink with embarrassment at the use of the family nickname in front of Tucker and Sam.

"Yeah, with so much sickness going on we figured we needed to protect ourselves." Maddie explained as the three teens looked at them in confusion.

"So much sickness?" Sam questioned in thought. "I don't think you guys should be worried that badly about Danny's illness, I'm sure it's just a common flu or cold." Sam finished with a sigh.

"Then tell that too poor Vladdy who's also just as sick as Danny!" Jack exclaimed as the three friends looked at one another before groaning in annoyance.

Vlad Masters was also half-human half-ghost like Danny. Only; in ghost form he was known as Vlad Plasmius and was in fact one the gang's common enemies. Not only did he use his ghost powers for evil, but he was always after Danny, Maddie and Jazz hoping to steal either one of the three away from Jack. So; Vlad Masters had made himself unwelcomed to Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. This was why they groaned at the news.

"Vlad Masters!?" Tucker had questioned as Jack and Maddie smiled at her for a moment. "What the heck is he doing here!?" Tucker wondered as the two adults looked at him in surprise.

You see, even though Jack and Maddie were well known ghost hunters; they didn't know about Danny being half-ghost. In fact, they didn't know their long-time college friend was half ghost either and that Danny and Vlad were enemies with one another. So of course, they didn't know that the three teenagers in front of them had a disliking for the elder man for this reason.  
 _Oh, how very ironic things were inside the Fenton's household_.

"Now Tucker; why would you say such things!?" Maddie wondered as she eyed the boy with curiosity and confusion as she swept her eyes over Jazz and Sam with interest. "Vlad is an odd person; but he's still a good friend and you never turn your back on friends." Maddie explained as she watched Tucker eye Sam and Jazz as well. "Surly you, Sam and Danny would know that." Maddie finished as Tucker sighed.

"Sam and I will be in Danny's room if you need us." Tucker stated as he and Sam began to make a move past the Fenton parents.

"WAIT!" Jack called making the two stop in their tracks and turn to face him. As they faced him, Jack threw two hamate suites in their direction. Both caught their suites. "Just in case!" Jack finished with a grin.

"Um; thanks Mr. Fenton!" Sam stated with an eye roll to herself. "Don't wait up! We know where to go." Sam finished as she and Tucker disappeared out of the room and up to Danny's.

Jazz frowned as she watched Sam and Tucker head up to her brother's room. Shaking her head slightly; she began to walk towards the lab to hopefully try and do some more research. However; as she had to make a detour through the living room; she tried to not make eye contact with the sick Vlad Masters that was lying on their living room couch. Just as she entered the living room however; her avoided eye contact failed.

"- Jazz - " Vlad called out after a serious of coughs while reaching a hand on to her and pulling the blanket closer to him.

Jazz turned and eyed him with annoyance. "You have a lot of nerve you know! Coming here; knowing my parents would help you when they shouldn't after all you've done to this family." Jazz complained as she crossed her arms and smiled weakly when she saw Vlad cough and then sneeze. Vlad gave Jazz a look of triumph; which was really scarring Jazz. After all, this was Vlad, which meant that he was indeed planning something.

"I - " Vlad began as he sneezed. " - Know." Vlad stated as he sighed and laid his head down on the pillow. "I'm lucky your parents are such caring friends; but I'm here for a reason; a very real reason." Vlad continued as Jazz crossed her arms and eyed him with suspicion but slight interest.

"And that would be?" Jazz questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Daniel..." Vlad stated simply as Jazz rolled her eyes at the commented name.

"Yeah! We'll guess what!? Danny can't see you right now; he's sick as well. So, I suggest - " Jazz began to argue as she uncrossed her arms, stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips as Vlad interrupted her.

" - that you'll help me; because if you want to help me; then it could even help your bother in return." Vlad explained as Jazz stopped moving and stared at Vlad in confusion and interest.

Frozen; Jazz couldn't help but wonder what he was getting at. After all, this was Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius she was talking about. However; Jazz couldn't help but think that maybe he was on to something. Having the same flu or cold as Danny wasn't a coincidence, was it? Maybe he knew something about this and in the end; could really help Danny get better. But on the off hand, Vlad could only be trying to just help himself...

"That depends; what do you know about this sickness you and Danny seem to have?" Jazz wondered as Vlad broke into a fit of coughs once more before speaking.

"I know loads." Vlad explained as Jazz sat down in chair that was near couch and listened to what Vlad had to say. "This sickness is very rare Jazmine. It only comes around once every century and mostly appears in the Ghost World." Vlad continued as Jazz smiled in triumph a little. She had a feeling it was connected to Danny's ghost powers after all. "It's called Yellow Fever." Vlad finished as Jazz gasped at him in surprise.

"Yellow Fever?" Jazz wondered as she wrote it down on a note pad that had been lying on the table with a pen. "Is there a cure for this _Yellow Fever_?" Jazz wondered.

"I'm afraid there is not." Vlad explained as Jazz suddenly frowned. When Vlad saw the look of worry and horrid on her face he continued, "But, that is all I know. For all we know; there could be a cure." Vlad finished.

At this Jazz perked up; "And where could I find more information on this Yellow Fever? The Ghost Zone? Has anyone else been infected with it yet?" Jazz wondered with slight worry at the thought.

"Not that I know of." Vlad added as Jazz nodded in understandment. "Listen to me Jasmine - " Vlad began as Jazz looked up at him. " - Our time is running out, and soon the Yellow Fever will start affecting our ghost powers and we won't have control over them." Vlad added as he stopped for a moment to break into a fit of coughs while Jazz frowned. "Daniel is young and has probably never heard of this sickness and Yellow Fever prays on the unexperienced ghost the most. Not only that; but for halfa's like myself and Daniel it's worse because our human body is trying to fight a sickness it's never experienced. So; the Yellow Fever needs to be stopped if possible as soon as it can. Find a cure Jasmine; I know you Sam and Tucker are capable of it. This is why I came here; not for Jack or Maddie; but for your help. I figured if I got the fever; then so did Daniel, I just knew you'd be the right person to go to." Vlad continued as Jazz sat there torn at what she wanted to believe. "So, Jasmine; will you help _us?"_ Vlad wondered with hope as he eyed Jasmine while he sneezed.

"You know what! I will!" Jazz exclaimed with a smug smile on her face as she stood up from the chair.

"That's my girl. I knew you'd help." Vlad stated with a grin also.

"I'm not doing this for you - " Jazz began as she sent Vlad a warning look that made him frown and feel slightly hurt. " - I'm doing this for Danny. But because you had useful information and helped me prove my theory right; I guess I could find the cure for you too." Jazz explained as Vlad smiled weakly at her. "I'm still however; only doing this for Danny." Jazz finished hoping she got her point across.

Vlad nodded in understandment, "That much I figured." Vlad concluded as he broke into another fit of coughs. "Now go; go find Sam and Tucker to help you. I bid you three; good luck." Vlad finished.

So; with that Jazz eyed Vlad slightly still debating on what to choose as she watched him roll his back towards her and fall into a slumber on their couch. After a few moments of thinking; Jazz averted her direction from the lab to the stairs towards Danny's room. Making her way up; Jazz continue to let herself get lost in her thoughts. Yet, as she got lost in her thoughts; she soon was snapped back into reality when she arrived.

"Danny - " Jazz began as she opened the door slowly. However; she gasped as soon as she opened the bedroom door. " - DANNY! - "

With that, she ran to her brother's bed just as she saw him bend over to the side and throw up into the trash can she had left there earlier. Sam and Tucker eyed Jazz with worry, concern and slight hope as she walked up to them. However; Jazz ignored her brother's friends and sat on the edge of the bed next to Danny and patted his back in a comforting way as he finished throwing up.

"Is - " Danny began as he sat up and broke into a fit of coughs. " - True? - Vlad's here?" Danny questioned in between coughs.

Jazz nodded, "Yup." Jazz finished. "But it's alright; because he was actually useful." Jazz continued as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Useful? Vlad?" Sam wondered as she eyed Jazz like she was crazy. Jazz frowned when Sam laughed a little. "Don't make me laugh." Sam finished with a smugged.

"But I'm serious! He was!" Jazz argued as Sam stopped laughing when she saw the look Jazz was giving her.

"Really? If you're so serious; then how was Vlad helpful?" Sam wondered as Tucker and Danny both eyed her as well.

"He knew what was going on with Danny." Jazz continued as she grinned slightly. "Danny and Vlad both have a sickness called Yellow Fever." Jazz began to explain as Sam and Tucker eyed Danny. "It's very rare and only comes once every century. Vlad says it only happens in the Ghost World. So; if Danny and Vlad have it - " Jazz began as Tucker cut her off in thought.

" - Then; the other's in the Ghost Zone, have it? Right?" Tucker wondered as Jazz nodded.

She snapped her fingers and smiled, "Right!" Jazz finished as Sam groaned slightly.

"Well, if it's common in the Ghost World then I bet there's a cure hidden somewhere in the ghost zone." Sam stated with happiness.

"Actually - " Jazz began with a frown making Sam's smile turn into a frown. " - There's one problem with that. Vlad says Yellow Fever has _no_ cure." Jazz finished with an even bigger frown.

"WHAT!?" Sam and Tucker questioned in shock as they both even frowned more.

"Well, he didn't say no technically. He said and I quote "Not that I know of. But for all we know; there could be one."" Jazz finished as Sam and Tucker eyed one another in thought.

"Then you know what this means don't you?" Tucker asked as he jumped up from his seat on the end of the bed frame he was sitting on.

"No..." Sam and Jazz answered as Tucker narrowed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"We need to find one!" Tucker stated with certainty before he saw the girl's confused faces. "A cure; I mean." Tucker finished as Sam and Jazz nodded in agreement.

Danny's coughing caught the three's attention and they turned to him. "But; how would you find one?" Danny wondered before breaking into fits of coughing once more.

"Simple; the one place where this sickness is coming from." Jazz stated with a grin as Sam and Tucker eyed her one more. "The Ghost Zone." Jazz finished with confidence.

"No! Absolutely not! I re - " Danny began before he broke into another fits of coughs. " - Refuse to let you - " Danny continued before he sneezed and groaned in annoyance. " - Let you." Danny finished with a sigh.

"Well, guess what little brother. You have no choice." Jazz stated as she pointed at him with her pointer finger. "Your sick as a dog; and you're not really in place to stop us." Jazz finished with a serious tone.

"Yeah! And; if it's the only solution to finding you a cure; then we need to go search for opinions." Tucker explained as he pulled his PDA out of his pocket and began to tap away on it.

"He's right." Sam stated as she snapped her fingers and smiled. "Sorry Danny; but were doing this for you. You're health is more important then worrying about dangerous ghost." Sam finished as Danny sighed.

"Alright - " Danny began in a tone of defeat. " - Just, be careful." Danny finished as the three nodded in agreement.

"Until later little bro." Jazz replied as she hugged him slightly. "When we come back; we'll hopefully have a cure for you." Jazz finished.

\- And like that, she, Tucker and Sam began to walk out of Danny's bedroom and down towards the basement lab where the Ghost Portal was. As they left; Jazz could've sworn she heard Danny whisper the words "Good Luck" to them before the got out of ear shot. Once they were out of Danny's room; they began their journey instantly. All three of them hoped; that they would indeed find a cure for their sick friend...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter four! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? What did you think of the info Vlad gave them? What Jazz, Sam and Tucker; will they ever find a cure?**

 **Note: Yellow Fever is an actually disease that is known to humans. However the human disease of Yellow Fever has nothing to do with this fanfic. The name was just used for the Ghost Disease.**

 **So; without much else to say chapter five will be up soon! Thanks so much for reading; please remember to review if you read. I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks again!**

 **Until next chapter, with all my love! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	5. Chapter 5

To Help a Phantom – A Danny Phantom Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter(s) it means the world today! Also yeah! Today I am updating on a special day for you guys! Today is my birthday and I am now 21 yeah! Anyway thanks so much for all the support you guys give with this story. Seriously you guys are amazing! Anyway I will stop rambling so you can read now lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing from Danny Phantom. (Just the storyline of this fic).**

 **So yeah, enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Ghost Zone hasn't changed much from how Sam, Tucker or Jazz remembered it. Zooming through the Ghost Zone with the Fenton Spector Speeder; Sam, Tucker and Jazz kept an eye out for any clues that could help lead them to any kind of information on this Yellow Fever they had learned about. While Jazz drove the Speeder; Tucker used his PDA to try and find more possible answers on Yellow Fever as Sam tracked for possible evidence of real world items that might lead them to a clue. After a while of driving; Sam finally did get something on the monitor.

"Head East." Sam stated as she pointed to the left of her out the window of the Spector Speeder.

Jazz turned the Spector Speeder in the direction Sam told her too. Driving more; the three once again sat in silence as they arrived closer and closer towards their destination.

 ** _"Real World item detected. Ten Feet Ahead."_**

So; they drove on for five feet until they came into an ice cavern on the other side of the Ghost Zone. Sam, Tucker and Jazz all looked at one another in confusion as they continued on for another five feet. Finally; reaching teen feet; the three of them watched as they came to the end of the tunnel and landed softly on a glaciered area. Parking the Spector Speeder; the three climbed out in order to investigate more.

"I think there's something wrong with the Real-World Detector." Jazz began as she looked at the frozen tundra around her only to end up shivering from the cold.

"Nah; it's right." Sam stated as she jumped out the door of the Spector Speeder and stretched her legs. "This is Frostbites area and he specializes in medicine and technology." Sam explained with a grin.

Jazz looked at her in confusion, "Who? - " Jazz began in wonder before a thought came to her. " - Did you say specializes in medicine and technology?" Jazz finished as she eyed Sam with interest and slight hope.

Sam nodded her head, "Yup." Sam stated as she popped the "p". "He's also a good friend of ours. Helped us last time we were lost here in the Ghost Zone." Sam finished explaining as Jazz just stared at her.

"Hang on." Jazz continued as she shook her head and waved her arms. "You said he specializes in medicine and technology, right?" Jazz repeated as she watched Sam and Tucker eye one another with annoyance.

"Yes." Sam and Tucker replied together.

"Then, while were here; why don't we ask him for help?" Jazz wondered with hope. "Maybe he knows something about this Yellow Fever since he's a medical ghost." Jazz finished as she smiled at the thought.

"We might as well." Tucker began as he frowned down at his trusty PDA. "I'm afraid my PDA and knowledge of technology isn't helping me with my research. For all we know; Frostbite and his kind could have been around long enough to study Yellow Fever." Tucker continued as he and Jazz smiled at one another. "After all, he might have something that could help Danny." Tucker finished with a hopeful tone.

"What about Vlad?" Jazz wondered as Sam and Tucker froze in their spots and stared at her in disbelief.

"What about him?" Sam wondered as she and Jazz eyed one another.

"Were going to help him, too right?" Jazz pondered as she noticed Sam and Tucker exchange glances.

"Sure..." Tucker began as Jazz smiled slightly. "...Possibly; after we save Danny first." Tucker finished quickly hoping to avoid the look Jazz was giving him.

Jazz sighed in defeat and slumped her shoulders. "Alright. Just lead the way to this Frostbite guy so we can cure Danny. The sooner; the better." Jazz finished as Sam and Tucker nodded in understandment.

Together; the three began to walk away from the Spector Speeder towards another tunnel on the frozen tundra. As they walked on; Jazz tagged behind Sam and Tucker a little watching as they two found themselves in a conversation about who knows what. While they walked, Jazz along with Sam and Tucker could only hope that Danny was doing fine at home and that nothing bad has happened...

...

Danny woke once more still to an empty room. Jazz, Sam and Tucker have been gone for over a few hours now and Danny couldn't help but already get worked up and worried about them. Sneezing; Danny groaned in slight annoyance before he suddenly hiccupped and turned intangible as he did so. Freaking out about the sudden intangible; Danny did his best to concentrate and become solid once more.

Finally; he did and Danny sighed of relief. After all, his mom and dad were watching over him while Jazz, Sam and Tucker were away. If they had walked in on him using his Ghost Powers because of his sickness, who knows how they would react and Danny was afraid of what the outcome might be. However, he shook the thought away and pulled his blanket over his head to continue to hide from the light and world.

"Danny - "

His hiding plan didn't last very long for his mother had come into the room to check on him. Pushing his blanket down once more, Danny sat up only to sneeze and break into a fit of coughs.  
Luckily nothing affected his Ghost Powers this time.

" - Oh, my poor boy - " Maddie stated as she walked into the room in her hazmat suite while carrying a new bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup and a glass of water. "Here; this should help you feel better." Maddie explained as she set the bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup on the end table by the side of his bed as she handed him the glass of water and Cold Relief medicine.

Danny took the glass of water and medicine gleefully. Taking the pills; Danny drank the whole glass of water quickly in grateful gulps. The cool water felt nice against Danny's sore throat and when he was done with the glass he groaned in slight annoyance but smiled up at his mother in thanks before handing the glass back to her. Placing a hand on Danny's head, Maddie ran her fingers through his hair in a loving way.

"Now; you try and eat a little, that will help. When Jazz, Sam and Tucker get back we maybe try some different type of medicine to see if something else will help. Until then, eat and rest. No; getting out of your bed, got it?" Maddie demanded as she eyed Danny through her hazmat suite only to smile when she saw him nod in understandment. "Good, now get better soon sweetie, I love you."

With that, she was out of the room and Danny frowned slightly as he watched her leave.

Danny hiccupped and turned intangible again only to change back. Grabbing the soup bowl on the end table; Danny placed it on the blanket on his lap and began to eat it slowly. After all, he learned from experience the last time he eat. If he eats too fast, he'd throw up. But maybe, just maybe he'd feel better if he eats slower. However; after only a few bites, Danny couldn't eat anymore because he wasn't as hungry as he thought he was.

Setting the soup, the back on his end table, Danny laid back down once more and closed his eyes hoping to get rid of the head ach that was starting to form. Taking the blanket once more, he pulled it over his head and allowed darkness to consume as he closed his eyes. While closing his eyes; Danny could only continue to hope that Jazz, Sam and Tucker were safe and alright with whatever their up too...

...

In fact, Danny's hope so far was right. Sam, Tucker and Jazz had just arrived at the heart of Frostbite and his kind's home. As soon as they arrived, Tucker and Sam had stopped walking which caused Jazz to literally bump into Tucker. They three some-what friends stood there watching and waiting as the sound of heavy footsteps started coming towards them shaking the whole ground.

"WHO DARES DESTERB THE GREAT FROSTBITE AND TRIBE!?" A voice boomed making Jazz eyed Sam and Tucker with worry and concern.

"It's Sam and Tucker." Sam called back to the voice.

"OH - " The voice called before the sound of clearing a throat came into ear shot. Soon, a huge snow creature came out into the open making Sam and Tucker smile while Jazz looked at the creature in shock. " - Many greetings to the friends of the savor of the Ghost Zone." The voice explained as he waved at the kids. Sam and Tucker waved back. "I can tell you came for a time of need and help and not just an ordinary visit." The voice who Jazz assumed belong to this Frostbite snow creature. "How can I help you?" Frostbite asked with the kindness smile Jazz had ever seen.

"There's a problem going on with the half-ghost and possible others of the Ghost Zone." Tucker began to explain as he, Sam and Jazz all frowned at the thought. "A rare sickness called Yellow Fever." Tucker finished.

"Oh my! What a terrible thing to come among us." Frostbite stated with a frightened look.

Jazz walked up next to Sam and Tucker, "So you've heard of it then?" Jazz wondered with hope as she watched Frostbite eyed her with suspicion.

Frostbite nodded his head in the end, "Follow me - " Frostbite commanded as he beckoned them forward. So; Sam, Tucker and Jazz followed him. " - Yellow Fever has been a long-time study for my kind." Frostbite began to explain as he leads them deeper into his home. "For as long as we have studied it, we've been trying to find a cure to help those who are infected with it." Frostbite continued as Jazz eyed him.

"So; you've found a cure, then right?" Jazz asked with sudden hope.

"As far as we know; there is no cure." Frostbite concluded as Sam, Tucker and Jazz frowned at one another. "However - " He began as the three friends brightened at the word. " - There is a chance that it can be slowed down and less harmful. Through our research, we have tried many medications on other substances such as Ghost animals and with our luck has managed to find somewhat of an anti-dote to slow the process down allowing the infected to stay around a little longer so we can find a cure." Frostbite explained as they came to a stop. "This; is where we research." Frostbite indicated as he gestured to the area.

Before them, stood a huge opened area that seemed to be carved into an ice glacier. Around the wall lined big metal bins that looked like the uses of giant computer bases. Thousands of colored lights lined the computer bases and on each corner of the room there was a tube filled with green water and a ghost type in each one. In the middle, a big desk with research papers, medical equipment and file cabinets stood behind it.

"Wow - " Sam began as she took in the room. " - Impressive." Sam finished with a grin.

"Thank you." Frostbite stated with a grin as well. "Now; as you can see each time we've tried a different formula a different result came. Some good, some bad. However; we haven't tried it on an actual human. So; if you were to use one of these formulas on the oh great savor; there's no telling what could happen. It would either work and he'd suffer from little side effects. Or; it wouldn't work and the results would be fatal." Frostbite finished as Sam, Tucker and Jazz frowned at one another.

"What kind of side effects would there be if it did work?" Sam wondered as the three eyed Frostbite.

"Many." Frostbite continued. "For one; his Ghost Powers would act out at the most random times. Any sneezing or coughing acts are just the start as well. There's also loss of appetite, feeling of being cold or hot at the same time, itchiness, dehydration and finally; dizziness." Frostbite finished explaining as the three looked at one another in thought.

"I guess the other affects wouldn't be too. The only one we'd have to worry about his Ghost Powers." Jazz explained as Sam and Tucker looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy!?" Tucker questioned as Jazz looked at him in hurt and confusion. "We can't use that on Danny even if we thought it would work. You heard Frostbite; if it doesn't work then the results would be fatal." Tucker argued as he and Jazz frowned at one another.

"I know that! I'm just thinking of the possibilities if we chose to end up using it." Jazz finished as she sighed. "If it did work; then it'd help Danny get better." Jazz finished.

"Look; we all want Danny to get better - " Sam began as Jazz, Tucker and Frostbite all eyed her. " - But we also don't want to risk anything. We need to help do more research before we can even think of using it." Sam finished as Frostbite watched the three friends stare at one another in thought.

"She's right you know." Frostbite finished for them as they all turned and looked at him. " - And I have someone who could help you continue research with us." Frostbite began with a smile. "I think you know her pretty well." Frostbite finished as he walked a way for a moment as the other continued to stare at one another.

"Her?" Jazz asked as Sam and Tucker shrugged.

Yet, Jazz's question wasn't left hanging for long for Frostbite soon returned. As he returned, Sam, Tucker and Jazz watched as a young girl came out from behind the snow creature and as she did Jazz looked at her in shock. Before them; stood a young girl, who seemed to be about eleven-twelve years of age. She wore a red hat, a blue zipped up jack and a pair of brown kakis. She had black hair and blue eyes. But the odd thing about this whole thing to Jazz; was the young girl looked like an exact younger replica of her little brother. Jazz continued to stare on in shock; as noticed Sam and Tucker rush forward to the girl and greet her.

One thing was for sure; things just got a whole lot weirder for Jazz Fenton...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter five! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Do you know who this person is? Probably... Anyway; do you think they'll work together to find an actual cure? Well, we'll see. Also; a hint, next chapter will focus on Danny a bit more instead of Jazz, Sam and Tucker. Just so we can see what's up at the Fenton house. Well, thanks so much for reading and please remember to leave a review! Chapter six will be up soon! So yeah; thanks again!**

 **Until next chapter, with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


End file.
